Mikael Fabian
Mikael Fabian of the Ultramarines 3rd Company.]] Mikael Fabian is the current Captain of the Ultramarines 3rd Company, the "Scourge of the Xenos." It was then-3rd Company Captain Jehnnus Ardias who first honoured his warriors by taking the company's Codex Astartes-designated heraldic colour and working it into his personal heraldry. This tradition has been maintained ever since, with Ardias' successor Mikael Fabian proving no exception. Fabian is a hard-headed and stubborn warrior whose xenophobic hatred is so pronounced that it knows few equals, even amongst the alien-hunting specialists of the Ordo Xenos, and a direct man who prefers thorough and straightforward solutions. He is more than happy to unleash overwhelming force in order to make absolutely sure that an alien infestation has been eradicated, and favours the deployment of Flamer weaponry, Land Raider Redeemers and copious Hellfire rounds. For all his stern intractability, Captain Fabian expects all of his warriors to be forthright with him in sharing their strategic appraisal of the developing battlefield situation, and has been known to shift plans on the advice of a single well-placed Battle-Brother. History Captain.]] In the aftermath of the Bloodborn's failed Invasion of Ultramar in 999.M41, Fabian was overseeing the resupply of his forces on Macragge as they prepared to depart on the warship Accipiter. When their rearmament was nearly done, Fabian boarded a Thunderhawk to take him back to the warship, but disaster struck when it neared the orbital Lysis Macar littoral platform. At that exact moment, a group of surviving Bloodborn cultists activated a nuclear weapon that destroyed the littoral platform and the electromagnetic pulse from the explosion hit dozens of aircraft near the Lysis Macar. The intensity of the pulse shorted out the aircraft's avionics and engine controls, which caused the now uncontrollable craft to hurtle towards the ground. Fabian's Thunderhawk was among those affected and it shattered when it slammed into the ocean. However, Fabian survived the crash and was later present on the world of Sycorax alongside Captain Uriel Ventris as the 3rd and 4th Companies of the Ultramarines defended that planet from a virulent Ork infestation. Sometime later Fabian joined the Indomitus Crusade and led the 3rd Company to battle against the forces of Chaos in the Koryndil Reach. Due to the birth of the Great Rift, astrotelepathic communication between the crusade's widely dispersed forces proved difficult, but its leadership later received a message of ill tidings from Fabian. Composed of only a single sentence, it stated that the 3rd Company had suffered a great defeat and afterwards the Indomitus Crusade was unable to make any further contact with Fabian. Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Power Sword' *'Plasma Pistol' Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 17 *''Torias Telion: The Eye of Vengeance'' (Short Story) by Graham McNeill *''Scourge of the Xenos: Ultramarines Painting Guide'', "Captain Mikael Fabian" *''Of Honour and Iron'' (Novel) by Ian St. Martin, Ch. 2 *''Do Eagles Still Circle the Mountain?'' (Short Story) by Graham McNeill *''Codex Supplement: Ultramarines'' (8th Edition), pg. 14 Category:M Category:F Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines